


Whole

by sassenachwaffles



Series: Waffs: DOA Timeline [9]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Family time, drums of Autumn, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Set in Drums of Autumn. Right after Bree and Jamie go hunting. A small moment with Claire, before they all head to bed. Mild spoilers for DOA if you haven’t read it, but honestly, not that many spoilers.





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my *first* try at any Outlander fic. I have written things in the past for other fandoms, but this is again, my first take on anything OL. I hope you enjoy it and it gives you some of those butterflies in your stomach. I tried to do my best take on these characters, so again, I truly hope you enjoy. (Go easy on me ok.... It took a lot of guts for me to post this!)

I was just finishing the stew when I heard their voices out in the front of the cabin. My heart fluttered a little faster hearing our daughter talk to her father. Her real father, I thought to myself. I would always be thankful to Frank, for caring for Bree like she was his own blood and raising her, taking care of her in the years that we had been away from Jamie. And while I was thankful, my heart would always have the tiniest bit of sorrow for Jamie missing those years with his daughter, who was like him in every way.

I transferred the stew to the table and started to pull out the bowls. Jamie opened the door and caught me by the waist.

“Och, Sassenach. That smells, heavenly. As ye do, as well.” He said as he pulled some of the curls out of my face and kissed my cheek. “I canna wait to eat. But first I must go wash and change out of these clothes.”

“Yes, you do need a wash. You smell like dirt, Jamie.” I said as I wiped a speck of dirt off his forehead. I heard Bree’s feet shuffle in the doorway and then take two steps back outside the cabin. 

“I, uh, must be interrupting. I can give you two a few minutes.” She said as she turned to start to walk away.

I half laughed at the comment. In all her years, she had never caught Frank or I in any kind of intimate moment, so I knew she didn’t quite know what to make of me being so, touchy, with another man.

“Not so fast young lady.” I said as Jamie untied himself from my waist and left to go change. “Your father was just going to go have a wash and change before he eats. Do you need to do that as well, or do you want to eat with me now?”

“I’ll just eat with you now, Mama. I’m starving.” Bree said as she took a seat at the table. I turned and kissed her forehead, then reaching for the bowls. I slowly transferred some of the stew into two bowls and grabbed the utensils. Bree took a big breath and smiled. “Da was right, that does smell heavenly!”

Even after 20 years of staring at her face and catching her smile and always seeing that Fraser in her, it still took my breath away. Overcome with sudden emotion, I carefully wiped a tear off my face, hoping Bree wouldn’t catch what happened. I turned and smiled at her, sitting down across from her.

“What is it, Mama?” She asked. I rolled my eyes at her giving her one of my motherly looks.

“I was hoping you didn’t see that. But it’s nothing darling. I am just still in shock you found us. Then seeing you with your father.” I stopped, taking a bit of the stew. “It is just amazing. I always told you that you looked like him and had his mannerisms. But now actually seeing the two of you in the same place. It takes my breath away.” 

I took another bite and looked up to her face. I could see the bright flash of red rising in her cheeks.

“I know you didn’t want me to look back, Mama. But I missed you. And I wanted…. I don’t know. I loved Daddy. But you risked everything for me when you came back to Daddy. Then you risked everything to find Da…… I just wanted to meet the man, who you truly loved, the man who was worth all these risks.” Bree said. Her cheeks burned even brighter in color. Her sincerity caught me by surprise, and I could feel the warmth in my cheeks starting as well.

“Bree, I want you to know. I did love Frank. And a part of me will always love him. It is, just, different with Jamie. It is hard to explain. But I would not change a single thing I did for you. Frank loved you. I am sorry that, it was the way it was and that I was the way I was when I was around Frank, but after losing Jamie like that, it just chang—”, I was cut short by her hand on mine.

“Hush Mama. I get it. Well, I won’t say I fully get it, because I haven’t loved someone like you love Da. But I do get it.” Brianna said as she squeezed my hand. “I was watching this morning. When Da kissed your forehead. You reached up, half sleepy and dazed as you were and touched his face. I was standing far away but I still felt like I shouldn’t have been watching at all. It was such an intimate moment between you two. I just, what I am trying to say is, that I saw you two interacting like that and it finally made all the sense in the world.”

I squeezed her hand in return. “You and Da are like two lovesick teenagers. I always feel like I am walking in on something I shouldn’t be seeing.”

I laughed as she took a bite of her stew and gave me a daring glare. “20 years is a long time without intimacy, love. But, I will try and keep your father restrained a bit more when I know you’re around. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Bree smiled and almost choked on her food. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, really. It makes me happy….Really happy to see you like this.” Overcome with emotion again, I reached and squeezed her hand. She smiled at me and for a moment I could have sworn I saw the little girl in her for the first time in ages. “I’m very glad that I encouraged you to find him. You’re a whole person again.”

“Bree, love…..” I could feel my voice start to quiver. “I, yes. I am whole again, now that you’re here. I’m only whole when you’re with me.” I took a bite of my food and watched as Bree blushed again, smiling at me with her cat like Fraser eyes.

“I know, but now your soul is whole too, when you are with Da.”

I took the last bite of my stew and pushed my bowl forward. In the distance, I could hear the shuffle of Jamie’s feet making his way down the hallway to join us. I stood up and put my hand on Bree’s shoulder, wiping a piece of hair out of her face. I heard Jamie enter the room and looked up to him, smiling and giving him a wink, as he leaned against the wall.

“I love you, Brianna.” I said. I could feel her breath slowing down. Jamie walked over to my side, wrapping his arms around my waist. “I love ye, too, Bree.”

That was the first time I had heard Jamie tell Bree he loved her — not that he didn’t, I knew he had always loved her, but it was the first time I had her the words come out of his mouth.

I wrapped my arms around Jamie’s waist in return and took in the scent of soap and whiskey, the scent of Jamie. He kissed my temple and then reached down and kissed the top of Bree’s head.

“Mo nighean donn, thank ye for taking care of her for all those years.” Jamie said as he squeezed my side and pulled me in closer. “And, you Bree, thank ye for finding us. I do love ye so, mo chridhe.”

I closed my eyes for a moment, resting my head against Jamie’s chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, savoring the moments of my family — my whole family, my whole heart, my whole world whole for the first time in 20 years at the same place.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I do hope you enjoyed this! It was just a small mother/daughter/family moment I wanted.


End file.
